Anime in My World? Awesome!
by Starlightfoxninja
Summary: We had normal lives, you know? That was, until we wished upon a shooting star. Now the Vongola Family is in the same world we live in. New enemies appear too, along with rings and boxes we got. What's going! Hibari x OC, Gokudera x OC. This is my first story so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**CGP: Hello everyone! *waves***

**Starlight: HI! *waves hands***

**CGP: Ow, too loud again.**

**Starlight: Shut up. *sticks out tongue***

**CGP: …Anyway, this is Starlight's first story that we did together!**

**Starlight: Hell yeah!**

**CGP: Okay… Well, let's get started before people snap at us to begin. Ciao ciao!**

**Starlight: ENJOY!**

**Reborn: They do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**CGP: How the he-**

_Prologue (Third POV)_

"Hey, Ava."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Slicing pineapples on Fruit Ninja."

"Poor Mukuro…"

"Forget him." The short brown haired waved off. The girl with long black hair sighed, before letting out a small laugh, which transformed into a louder one. The younger one joined in, pausing her game as she did. They continued laughing until they were clutching their stomachs and tears streaming down their cheeks.

"You always make me laugh, Ava."

"Blame Noah, Mina, blame Noah."

Mina rolled her blue eyes and joke, "Stop blaming him!"

Ava smirked and replied, "Maybe, maybe not."

Mina pinched the bridge of her nose but had a smile on her face. Mina only smiles when she's with her friends or with her 20 minute younger twin sister, Ava. Ava is the same, always having on expressionless face and voice.

"Ava, you remember KHR?" Mina suddenly said, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Hell yeah I do! Why do you think I made the comment 'Slicing pineapples'?"

The older of the two shrugged. She sat up in the grass and pointed to the stars. A blaze of light traveled past the night sky and they widened their identical blue eyes. _I wish that we can meet the KHR members. _A star twinkled in the sky and it reminded Ava of a snowflake for some reason. Mina shivered when she felt the wind pick up. The two didn't know what was in store for them the next day.

**CGP: Hope you enjoyed that! We sure hoped you did.**

**Starlight: REVIEW PLEASE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S GOOD…. Or not…..**

**CGP: See ya later! Ciao ciao~!**

**Starlight: Bye! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reborn: They're hopeless like Dame-Tsuna… Review as if it takes your dying will!**

**CGP: Seriously, how the hell did you get here?! And HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE IN THAT!**

**Starlight: Well, fuck you too.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Starlight: Hey! Thanks for reviewing I feel very happy and I will do my best for the story.**

**CGP: We're back and ready for action! How are ya folks? Ready for some AWEZOME CRAP?!**

**Starlight: Well here's the story.**

**CGP: Hope you enjoy! WE don't own KHR and never will!**

_Chapter 1: Arrival (Mina's POV)_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned in protest but got up anyway. I put on my uniform which was a white button up shirt, blue bow, and dark blue pants.

I walked to Ava's bed and poked her while saying, "Get up."

She grumbled, "Stop, Reborn, let me sleep…" I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples.

I slapped her in the face and she shrieked, "What the hell?!"

I smirked and replied, "Get your ass up now or else."

Ava shuddered and scrambled up, getting her uniform. I walked out, inwardly grinning in victory, down the stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs and looked at the door way of the kitchen to see Ava panting and whip in hand. I remembered to go get my spear but Ava had it in her other hand.

"Thanks A." She threw my spear at me but before it could hit my face I grabbed the handle.

"Ugh… It's a good thing that I have fast reflexes." I sighed.

"That's why you're so good in sports." Ava replied and gave me a lopsided grin.

I smiled and shook my head, knowing the grin was an apology. I looked at the clock and gasped knowing that we were going to be late if we don't go soon. I ran upstairs to grab my bag and met up with Ava at the bottom of the steps. With a glance that read 'Let's go we both need to hurry' we dashed out the door and ran to school.

"Oh, have you heard? We are having 5 new students in our class." my twin informed.

I looked at her in surprise. I replied, "Oh really? I hadn't heard."

You see, Ava is the smartest while I'm the athletic. Opposites much?

I looked ahead to see the school gates closing so I nodded to Ava. She nodded with a grin and reached for her whip. I wrapped some around my arm and picked up speed. We matched the same; Ava started to slow down as the gates came larger in our sights. With agility I slid in right before it closed with Ava on my tail. We had made it without being late so we decided to get soda since we got here on time for the first time.

We strolled through the hallways and found the soda machine. Ava grinned and took out her wallet. Simultaneously, we put in our dollars* and our sodas plopped down. We grabbed it and started heading to class. When we walked in, the teacher gave us a baffled look.

"You two are here early?"

I turned my head to the clock. _I guess we were early…_

"Only by a second." Ava noted as students immediately poured in after she said that.

The teacher gave an annoyed glare and stood. "Word spread that we were having new students in this class." Groans echoed from the class. He snapped at them and continued, "Well, it's true. But they are also from Japan! Come on in!"

I leaned back casually and took a long sip from my drink. When I glanced at Ava, however, she was upright and stiff, eyes wide as the door opened. Her seat was closer to the door than mine so I couldn't tell what she was looking at. _What's up with her? _I wondered.

The door opened and the first thing I saw was brown, silver, black, and blue hair. The blue hair was oddly shaped like… a… PINEAPPLE?!

I did a spit take and stood, shouting, "What?!" Ava had stood up as well, eyes wide with disbelief. _Please let them be cosplays, please let them be cosplays, please!_

"Kufufu~ what do we have here?" I felt my eye twitch and thought, _Yep, that's definitely him. _I scanned over the new students with wide eyes. Turns out our wish came true. My wide eyes found my twin's and we shared the same thought: _What the hell is going on?_

**CGP: Sorry, no puns in this one. ^.^'**

**Starlight: Hoped you liked it. Please review!**

**CGP: We'll see ya next time! Ciao- *gets kicked in the face* Ow!**

**Reborn: Ciao ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CGP: Hello people! How are ya?**

**Starlight: Hello! I'm glad of the reviews!**

**CGP: BTW, if you were wondering, the soda machine had two slots so Ava and Mina put them at the same time.**

**Starlight: Yep! Well hope you like the chapter!**

**CGP: See ya later!**

_Chapter 2: Seats (Ava's POV)_

This is just crazy. All I see through my wide eyes are Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and the _fucking_ one and only Rokudo Mukuro. Why the _hell_ are they all here?

Wait. OH DEAR GOD NO! That means that damn skylark, Hibari is here! Damn, why must my life be so odd and crazy?

"Kufufu~, what do we have here?"

My head snapped to the pineapple. "What the hell do you mean, pineapple?" I practically growled at him. Hey, don't judge. I reeeeeeeeeeaaaaalllllllyyyyyy don't like him.

From the back I heard loud squealing. My eye twitched. Great, now Yamamoto and Gokudera have fangirls _already_. Greeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt. Do I feel jealous?

Mukuro, the fanta-bulous pineapple, raised a slim eyebrow and tested, "Oya, oya? Is that a challenge?"

"Shut up, motherfucker." Smirking, I turned to the class. "Class, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and motherfucker.  
They all moved here from Japan, yet they speak perfect English. Go ahead and make friends with them, but be cautious around motherfucker." I glanced at the annoyed Mukuro and whispered, "I'm pretty sure he's a rapist." Students quickly snickered in response to what I said.

Cold metal slipped across the skin on my neck and I gasped. "Say that again, girl, and I'll make you go to Hell." Mukuro threatened. His trident traced along my neck to my chin while I stood rigid.

"M-Mukuro!"

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!"

I smirked. "Oh really, pineapple? What if I do?" I quickly turned around and wrapped my whip around his neck in a snap. He glared at it and me. I tugged him closer to my face and growled, "Sorry, Mukuro, but I think we all know, you can't hurt a girl." He let out a frustrated growl.

"I get it. Let me go."

I grunted in triumph. The grip slackened around his neck and fell off completely. I wrapped my whip back around my belt and turned to the teacher, who was jaw-dropped in bewilderment.

He snapped out of it eventually and said shakily, "G-Gokudera, s-sit beside A-Ava."

The bomber glared at him and grumbled, walking to his seat.

"Rokudo-"

"I will not be participating in this class." Mukuro interrupted, glaring at me. "It is useless for me." He vanished into mist.

The teacher gaped. I rolled my eyes. _There's more in store for you with them around._ He shook his head and ordered, "S-Sawada, sit behind Mina. Mina, please raise your hand. Yamamoto, sit beside her."

Tsuna, being the adorable uke he is, turned pink and walked to my sister. Mina watched his movements blankly. She was probably zoned out. Yamamoto grinned cheerily like the cheerful person he is and sat beside Mina.

The teacher began droning on and on about math crap, then the bell rang for lunch. I jolted out of my seat and screeched, "LUNCH TIME!"

**Starlight: Did you like it? Please review and tell meh please!**

**CGP: Hope you enjoyed it! Ciao- *gets kicked in the face again* STOP KICKING MY FACE!**

**Reborn: Ciao ciao! They don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! You remind me too much of Dame-Tsuna.**

**CGP: Hey!**

**Starlight: *laughs* Well hoped you enjoyed it! Member to review and tell me how it was! Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CGP: I want to thank Jeff the Kitty (love your username) for telling us to put lengthy chapters. ^.^ Thanks Jeff.**

**Starlight: Yep thanks and we are trying our best on this story. We did this a year ago so we are editing it the best we can. But thanks anyway! ^_^**

**CGP: Let's get started! Our favorite skylark is in this chapter so get ready to be bitten to death by his smexyness. I hope that made sense.**

**Starlight: *blushes* Don't say that! He is such a pervert!**

**CGP: *snickers* We do not own KHR! Ciao ciao!**

_Chapter 3: Battles.[ Idk what to call it lol] (Mina's POV)_

As soon as my twin practically screeched lunch time, everyone stood up and got their lunches. My sister and I walked to the roof so we can eat lunch with the 3 boys in peace. I stopped once we reached the roof door, and Ava opened it.

The first thing I saw was two legs; one flat on the ground, the other was bent in the air. My lips frowned at the person I saw: it was Hibari Kyoya, the feared perfect of Namimori.

Ava muttered, "Damn it, I was right. Why? And how the hell? It defies laws of physics." I rolled my eyes at her but walked to the sleeping skylark/carnivore. When I saw his face my face went a little red. I grabbed my spear and poked him in his stomach.

"M-mina-san what did you just d-o?"

"I just poked the damn carnivore. And, please, drop the suffix. You can just call me Mina and my twin Ava, kay?"

"O-okay, Mina."

Ava silently snickered and looked at me with mischievous eyes. I took that as a ticket to go on. I poked him in the stomach again but harder.

His eyes snapped opened and glared at me with grey-blue eyes. He got up and said in an annoyed and grouchy tone, "Who just poked me?"

I raised my hand with an emotionless face.

"Prepare yourself, herbivore."

"Why?"

"Wait, how did you know my twin was a vegetarian?" Cue sweat drops.

"I'm going to bite you to death."

I heard Ava say, "That sounds so wrong."

Hibari glared at my twin but I charged at him. He leapt away and smirked. "Wao. Interesting herbivore, eh?"

My eye twitched at that, trying to hold back the thoughts racing in my head.

He pulled out his tonfas and charged at me. I side-stepped but he quickly changed direction, slamming me with his left tonfa.

"Shit," I muttered. I got up and deflected a jab from the prefect's weapon.

He sent me another smirked and Ava, a grin on her face, said, "I think I know what's going on in his mind."

"W-what's that, Ava?" Tsuna asked.

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Ava!" I shouted, trying to block the hit that could've shattered my ribs. Damn, I kinda regret fighting him now. He literally wants to kill me!

"You're a strong herbivore, aren't you herbivore?" Hibari asked, slightly panting.

I stood before him, breathing slightly ragged as his. My eyes narrowed and I hissed, "Its Mina, baka!"

His eyes narrowed, and he was off, running at me with the spikes on his tonfas out.

An explosion came, and Hibari had stopped right in front of me, his eyes gleaming in disappointment and the desire of blood.

My face was slightly tinged red at the closeness. After all, how would you react to a sexy beast right in front of you? I think you would act the same.

Ava gasped and ran to the rail. "The gates! Someone is bombing them!"  
I followed her panicked blue gaze to the gates of the school and my eyes widen. Smoke filled the air and beside me, my twin started coughing.

I jumped over the railing landing on a tree and jumping to the ground.

My twin jumped off the rail and, using her whip, swung off the tree branch. On her way down to the ground, she turned to the astonished Vongola guardians and boss and gave them a peace sign. She shouted, "Adios, bitches!" But then she ran face first into a tree. Ouch.

I winced. That must have hurt.

Another explosion went off and we heard flames coming behind us. We turned around and saw-in all his glory, 72. Wait, HDWM Tsuna. I noticed that Ava had a blush on her face and I smirked. Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna is a sexy BAMF, so don't judge.

Hibari landed beside him, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Suddenly mist fogged around us and we heard, "Kufufu~, finally, a challenge." Mukuro appeared beside Ava and scared the shit out of her.

I snickered. The smoke cleared to reveal 7 men in black. I took out my spear in defense and my twin did the same with her whip.

"Aw, shit! M, jump now!" Ava shouted leaping up to the sky.

I followed her, holding to a branch from a nearby tree. The land we were standing on exploded, covering the land with smoke. I silently thanked Ava's sensitive earing.

"Herbivores, be ready to be bitten to death."

"Let's go, Natsu!"

"Uri!"

"Come on out, Jirou and Kojirou! It looks like a fun game!"

All around us, the guardians took out their Vongola Boxes and prepared to fight. But really Yamamoto?

_(POV Switch: Ava's POV)_

I smirked and rolled my neck, already feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Sure, Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters in real life could've broken EVERY law of physics out there, but I find fights exciting.

Beside me, Hibari had opened his Vongola Box and Roll, his cute little hedgehog, appeared. One thought struck me: _Would we get Vongola Boxes?_

A blur of white passed my eye and I turned my head to look at it. It was Mukuro's owl. So he was joining me. Should I be happy?

I jumped down and studied the men around us. One or two of them were muscular, few were short, and the last were tall. "So I guess we're in this together?"

Mukuro chuckled and answered, "I guess so. Kufu~"

My eyes narrowed as a man started coming at us. We shared glances and nodded. A silent message that said: _I go first and you go after he's down to make the finishing blow._ I gave the pineapple a swift glare and said, "No killing though. Give them a run for their money."

When the man (let's call him Bob ^_^ ) got close, I wrapped my whip around his neck and slammed him on the ground. I nodded at Mukuro and he gave a smirk before the kanji number on his eye changed. Bob looked up and his eyes suddenly looked fearful. Illusions doing their magic.

Movement caught my eye and I moved my head to the direction. Another guy (John will be his name) started running at us. I ran to him and slashed his chest. John grunted as he slid back. He wasn't expecting a _girl_ would actually do some damage to him. I grinned. Oh, I'll show him.

John started running full speed at me again but I sidestepped, leaving my foot out. He got a face full of grass. I watched as he struggled to get up and decided to finish it. I jumped onto a branch directly above him. I leaped down with my elbow pointing down to the back of his neck. When I landed, John jerked up and he hit my chin before falling limp.

I winced. There was a bruise forming there already. Ow. I looked around. Tsuna and Gokudera had fought side-by-side against 3 men while Yamamoto and HIbari joined sides, which surprised me, against another guy. But where was the last one?

I scanned the mass of battle until I noticed that Mina wasn't here either. A speck of black caught my eye. There!

Mina was pinned to a tree and the last guy held a sharp knife to her neck. Alarmed, I dashed off to her. Her spear was out of her reach. When I got close to them I kicked the guy in the face and smashed it on the ground.

Mina sighed in relief and thanked me. I nodded in response.

"Payback, you bitch!"

Without warning, an arm wrapped around my neck and something cold and sharp was placed on my throat. My eyes widened. It was the guy I kicked in the face.

Mina growled and got her spear from the ground. She turned the arrowhead to us and I panicked.

She didn't speak, but her eyes told me not to panic. She thrust it forward and I shut my eyes. When no pain came, I opened them.

A sheer cry behind me sounded and the knife toppled to the ground. I ducked away. Sighing under my breath, I looked around. Coincidentally, the battle had ended for the others too.

The men around us lie, unmoving. But then Bob sat up from his illusion-filled sleep with wide, scared eyes. He screamed and fled. The rest soon woke up from unconsciousness and fled as well. I sighed as I watched them go.

Everyone didn't have bad injuries. That's good. Now, I need to rest. My ankles are practically _burning_!

**CGP: Wow! That took, like, 9 ½ pages long! That must be a lot.**

**Starlight: Maybe. But hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**CGP: Ciao ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Starlight: Hey! Sorry for being late on updating had a writer's block and also school doesn't help with the thinking. And the next chapter might be late too. I have stupid exams to take care of… But I'm going to try my best!**

**CGP: Too many exclamations… Anyway, Happy Christmas and Merry New Year!**

**Starlight: Shut up… Oh, yeah Merry X-mas and Happy New Year!**

**CGP: You got dat wrong son!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Info (Mina's POV)_

We walked back home with the KHR crew except for Mukuro with Ava and I in the lead. The pineapple disappeared after the fight between 'the men in black' (as Ava put it) with a smirk of amusement. Hibari immediately tried to challenge him for another rematch but he was gone in a flat second.

Ava nudged my elbow and murmured, "What do you think about how the KHR cast got here in the first place? I know it can't be the wish; it must be a coincidence. Do you think that it was Giannini's fault?"

_Flashy Back_

_Lying on her back, Ava panted and grinned her biggest grin. "It's a good thing that I didn't mess that up… I thought I would slip or something."_

_"E-eh? Y-you're clumsy too?"_

_"Yup, ya adorable klutz."_

_"Oi! Don't call Juudiame that!"_

_"Awww, someone's gay for his Boss~"_

_"I AM NOT GAY!"_

_I sighed. Ava usually is the one to start an argument and one to end one as well._

_"Then why do you act like a puppy whenever you see him? Why do you seem so happy around him? Why do you follow every order he asks you?"_

_Gokudera opened his mouth to retort but found nothing come out. Finally he sputtered, "How the hell do you know this stuff?! Have you been stalking us!?"_

_I didn't expect that question. My mouth opened, revealing chewed up sandwich remains until Ava snapped at me saying to close my mouth. I swallowed the rest and replied, "Do you know how you got here?"_

_"You just avoided my question!"_

_Tsuna thought for a moment and said, "I can't remember much but I do remember something with Giannini and a messed up bazooka… After that, everything's blurry."_

_Ignoring the two bickering, I nodded. So this was Giannini's doing? That makes sense. I glanced at Hibari, who was leaning against the railing staring at the ground below. The wind blew sharply at that point and swept up his hair. I felt my cheeks heat up and quickly turned away._

_Ava caught what I was looking at and fell down, a burst of blood shooting out her nose._

_"A-Ava?!"_

_"Oi, woman!"_

_I just sighed. Knowing her, this would happen a lot with the KHR crew here…_

_Goodbye, Flashy Back_

I nodded. "Giannini fails at upgrading weapons so maybe-"

"So maybe he was upgrading Lambo's bazooka and he failed to do so. Lambo wanted to try it out so when he did, he probably tripped and it hit whoever was here first. Possibly Tsuna." my twin concluded, putting a fist on her out-stretched palm much like what Fran does.

I nodded in agreement and muttered, "I can't believe they're going to live with us…" My cheeks were on couldn't be happening. We had our first fight and the characters from our favorite anime were here, living in the same world as us. It all felt weird.

My head suddenly felt lightheaded. The edges of my vision started to blacken; I started to wobble. Ava immediately was beside me, not walking any more. Her blue eyes, the only thing that made us twins appearance wise, were expressionless but her frown showed that she was concerned. My vision was completely black at that point, and I fell limp.

* * *

I groaned in pain and sat up, not opening my eyes yet. I stretched out my arms, hearing the satisfying cracks and pops, and opened my eyes. Blue grey eyes met mine.

Hibari stared blankly back at me. After a long staring contest he stood up without saying a word and walked out the door. I blinked. _Okay, what just happened?_

Ava dashed into the room, a bright smile on her face and she jumped on me. It was like being tackled by a dog. If I placed dog ears and a tail on her, it would match perfectly. She beamed down at me, seeming oblivious to the pain on my face, and squeaked, "Mornin', sleepy!"

Despite the pain, I smiled at her. Her cheerfulness was contagious, but not too contagious. "Can you get off? I'm still… sore." I didn't remember what happened after I passed out. Someone caught me, and someone called my name.

Ava pouted but complied, getting off and tilting her head. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, but I'm aching."

"You did fall on the concrete."

I flinched. I hit the concrete? How come that didn't hurt? A billion questions buzzed in my mind but I settled to one and asked, "Why was Hibari looking after me?"

Ava shrugged and gave me a sly grin. "I thought you would enjoy his company. Besides, I forced him to by saying Mukuro challenged him behind the school."

"At that haunted school?" I asked.

"Yup. I can be quite a trickster." she chirped.

I smirked. Sending the demon on a goose chase is pretty clever. "But are you sure Mukuro won't be there?"

Ava grinned sheepishly, "Uuuuuuhhhhhh… I don't think so buuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttt, knowing Mukuro, he could be there…."

I felt my eye twitch. At the top of my lungs, I shouted, "SO THEY COULD BE BATTLING RIGHT NOW?!" The brunette shrunk.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

I sighed and tossed the sheets off my body. Wincing, I got myself to my feet.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To that haunted building. I can't let anything getting destroyed."

"But, Mina! You should know the cost! You could get injured and you are healing after your fall!"

I turned my head to glare at her but I couldn't. She had determined eyes, her body just as tense as the look on her face. I felt my resolve slowly weaken but I pushed my way out the room before it would completely disappear.

"Mina, wait!"

I ignored her, storming my way to the living room when I felt something coming up my throat. My hand instinctively cupped my mouth and I hurried to the closest bathroom. Bending over the toilet all that was rushing to my mouth came out like a waterfall. I coughed after it was done and opened my eyes.

Blood. That was all that came up. I narrowed my eyes and coughed some more. I looked in the mirror; there was blood dripping down my chin onto my clothes. What the hell?

After hearing me throw up my stomach, Ava came in with an 'I-told-you-so' face. She informed, "You have a certain disease that makes you temporarily weak and you'll throw up blood sometimes. I don't know how you got it, but you have to listen to me. You can't go out anywhere with you being weak. Let them battle. If Hibari doesn't come back in a few hours, we will search for him."

Slowly I straightened myself up and soaked in the info. _Some kind of disease that makes me weak and I'll throw up blood? This is almost unreal…_

* * *

By 8:00 PM, we were out searching for the skylark. Everyone brought their weapons just in case someone randomly jumped out at them since it's nighttime. I glanced around as if expecting someone to jump out at me and kill me. Am I paranoid?

Gokudera scoffed beside Ava and muttered, "Why are we here in the first place?"

Ava nailed him in the gut and replied, "How about you shut up and continue searching. I'm pretty sure your 'Juudiame' is worried about both Hibari and Mukuro."

The silverette flinched. I rolled my eyes. Anything for his Juudiame, I guess.

Soon, our school came into view. It was way bigger than the old one behind it. It kinda reminds me of Namimori Middle but this is America.

A rustle behind us seemed to frighten Tsuna and Ava. She leapt into my arms with a squeak and clutched desperately. Instead of a terrifying monster or a wild animal it was a harmless bunny that hopped out. Sweat dropping I dropped my twin.

Ava glared at me. "I can't believe that I got scared of a bunny…" She reached out to pet it but it bit her finger and mad dashed away. The brunette howled in pain with teary eyes. "That's a demon bunny!" she whined.

I kicked her ribs and picked her up. "Man up," I grumbled, flashing a grin at her. She retaliated with a weak punch. I raised my eyebrow.

By the time we were behind the school, a figure stumbled out into the clearing. Ava narrowed her eyes and gasped. "That's Hibari!"

My first instinct was to go to him and help, but Tsuna already beat me to it.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out to his guardian. The raven haired male raised his head and glared, raising a tonfa threateningly. But his current weak state wasn't as threatening. Blood and bruises marked his pale skin and his hair was disheveled. Ava was too worried about him to crack a joke.

Tsuna backed away but he was still concerned.

Hibari started to wobble on his feet and before he began to fall, my instincts acted. I caught him before he hit the ground and mentally curse myself. He wasn't as heavy as I thought he was, but my shoulders began aching in my weak state.

Clearly frustrated, Hibari growled, "I don't need help." He tried to stand up but I held him back. Good thing it was dark…

"Hibari, you're hurt. You need medical help immediately."

He didn't say anything but he clearly wasn't used to this kind of close contact. I sighed, trudging along with a half dead skylark on my back.

_Somewhere far, far away_

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"VOI! Shut up, brat!"

"Trash, shut up."

"Ushishishi~"

"Muu~… I better get money for dealing with this."

"Boss, I'll shut them up for you!"

"Oh~ Ryohei-chan~!"

"Die, Reborn!"

"No."

**Bonus!**

_'"Hey, Ava, right? Are you okay?" Death the Kid asked._

_Ava shook herself, recovering from her nosebleed, and stood up. Behind him, a short blonde boy pushed his way in. He grinned at her and introduced, "I'm Edward Elric! What's your name?"_

_Ava grinned back and replied, "I'm Ava, shortie!"'_

Ava jerked awake from her dream, wiping away the blood and sighed dreamily. _Such a great dream…_ A thought crossed her mind. "Wait, could KHR coming to the real world actually be just a dream? If it was, then…" She did a dramatic gasp.

"What are you talking about, herbivore?"

That sultry voice…! Ava turned her head to whoever said that. _Oh. So it's not a dream._

The raven haired male had his arms crossed leaning on her doorway for whatever reason wearing his pajamas. Cute pajamas. On a sexy shot out of her nose in an epic nosebleed, her body flying back and hitting the wall. Hibari stared at her. _What the hell is wrong with that girl?_

* * *

**CGP: Haha, sorry for such a long update. We got lazy and there's school and… you get the point. It may take longer for the next chapter because I have my own stories to update on.**

**Starlight: Well I hoped it was good. Please review! And sorry for the late update.**

**Strike: Coldgaze added the little bonus in hope to amuse you guys, nyah~!**

**CGP: What are you doing here?!**

**Strike: I followed you.**

**CGP: *twitch***

**Starlight: … Ok… Sis, make sure you watch who follows you…**

**CGP: *ignores you and chases Strike***


	6. Chapter 6

**CGP: Heyo guys! How are ya? We're on a roll today!**

**Starlight: Yep! We got another idea so why not do another chapter.**

**CGP: We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. Ciao ciao!**

**Starlight: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Jealousy and a Kiss? (Ava's POV)_

I sighed, glancing into the room where both ravenettes slept. Hibari recovered quickly and maybe in the next day or two, he would be on his feet again. But Mina, being the worried bot she is, wouldn't let him go just yet. What surprised me the most though was that Hibari didn't glare at her or threaten her in any kind of way. He just let her wrap up his wounds without a single word. Something was off about him. I know it.

I peeked into the room- yes, I did that many times to see the skylark's peaceful sleeping face- and looked at my twin. She had her hand holding up her face and was sleeping peacefully. There was a trash bin in front of her full of blood and mixed with some pieces of food. That must've been recent.

That was another thing that changed: Mina's sickness. She didn't do this before KHR came to the world. It is fun to argue with Gokudera and hang out with them, but I guess that with every wish there's a cost. Does this mean that there are other KHR people somewhere out in the world? It could be. I don't think so though. But back to the topic, is this sickness a cost? Maybe.

"Oh, hey Ava!"

I looked up at the familiar voice and smiled. "Hey Yamamoto! How are ya? Don't tell me you're hurt too. I don't think we have enough rooms."

He grinned and shook his head. "No, I just wanted to check on Hibari-san."

"He's fine. He recovers fast. But there is one thing that bothers me."

"What's that?"

"Have you noticed that Hibari changed? While watching Mina change his bandages, he didn't threaten her or even glare!"

Yamamoto placed a hand on his chin and stroked an imaginary beard. He finally said, "Maybe it's Mina. Perhaps he likes her!"

If I was drinking something, I would've done a spit take. Instead, I choked on my saliva and pounded my chest. "Wh-what?!" I squeaked. Even though this was tease worthy for Mina, it just sounded weird. Hibari, the demon of Namimori, liking Mina, the she-devil of Hireck High School* definitely sounded weird. "A-are you serious?!"

Yamamoto laughed. "I'm guessing! I don't think Hibari would like anyone. He's too scary!"

I shushed him. "Hibari might hear you!"

He laughed again. I couldn't help but smile back at him. A yawn erupted from my mouth before I could stop it and I turned red. The baseball nut grinned and asked, "Tired?"

I nodded and once I closed my eyes to blink, I was asleep. Yeah, I was that tired. I stayed up for three days making sure Mina was fine and now I regret it. I feel tired as hell.

_(POV switch: Yamamoto's POV Third Person)_

The weight on his shoulder surprised him. Yamamoto looked to see who it was and a mop of brown hair was what he saw. He smiled at Ava and decided to take her to her room. He picked her up carefully and placed her on his back. She wasn't as heavy as he thought. She practically inhales food!

Ava shifted on his back, not used to this, and buried her head in his back. His cheeks turned pink. Was it just him or was she doing this on purpose?

Eventually he got to her room. He opened the door and looked around for her bed. The room was a mess with random clothes scattered on the floor and pieces of board games everywhere. Her blanket was halfway on the bed and her pillows were thrown across the floor. There were about a thousand stuffed animals on her bed and on the floor. To put it short, she was a childish slob. But he found it adorable.

Yamamoto placed her on the bed and picked up a random pillow from the floor tucking it under her head. Ava snuggled to the fluffy pillow, smiling, and tugged the blanket up over her shoulders. He smiled at her.

_(POV switch: Gokudera's POV Third Person)_

Olive green eyes watched at the baseball nut kissed the girl's forehead and walked out the untidy room**. Heat bubbled in his stomach. Gokudera narrowed his eyes in confusion. _Why do I feel jealous? There's nothing special about her. She's just annoying._

He scoffed. It's silly. He shouldn't be jealous of whoever that baseball nut likes. Especially that annoying bitch…

The Storm Guardian sighed deeply and sat on his bed that Mina provided for him. At least Mina was kind enough to give the rest of them rooms too. Ava doesn't share any room but Mina's sharing hers with Juudiame. Talk about self-absorbed.

Gokudera lied down on the bed and rolled to his side, closing his eyes. All this emotional crap wasn't him. He didn't like Ava in any way.

_(POV switch: Ava's POV First Person)_

By the time I woke up, it was 7:59PM. I sat up and stretched while yawning. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something. I turned my head to look at it and gasped.

There were 2 boxes and two rings on the mess I called a table. They were the same size with a hole on the top. One of them had the yin-yang sign all around the flat surfaces and the background was white and it looked kind of like a Vongola Box. The other was pure red with white dashes on all of the flat surfaces like needles. One of the rings looked a lot like the newer version of the Vongola rings but it was white with a light blue snowflake on it. The other had a dark red gem with images of storms on its ring part.

These were definitely Vongola rings and boxes. But why to me? What about Mina? Did she get the same?

As if an answer, I heard footsteps and coughing. I darted out of my bed and met my twin at the doorway. She was clutching something to her chest and her head was bent since she was panting. I held her back, gently patting it, and ushered her to my bed to sit. She obliged quickly. At that point, I saw what was in her hand. Three boxes and a Vongola ring. I raised my eyebrow.

Mina caught her breath and grinned at me. She showed me the boxes and said, "I think we're in the Vongola."

When she did that, I felt my heart pound. Ignoring what she said for a few minutes, I observed her boxes. The Vongola box she had was a yin-yang one like mine but the background was black. Her other boxes had the black background but with different designs. One had a spear's arrowhead and the other had chains going every which a way.

Her ring wasn't much different to mine but it was grey and had a swirl like wind on it. She had it on her left hand on her index finger.

I slipped both of mine on and showed Mina them and my boxes. She was about to say something when someone squeaked, interrupting her.

"I-in the Vongola?!"

Shit. Tsuna heard us. I awkwardly looked at him and grinned sheepishly. "U-um..."

Gokudera, who heard his beloved boss shout that and came out his room, just scoffed, glaring at me. I furrowed my eyebrows. What got his panties in a twist? I did absolutely nothing to him. …Well, I did nail him in the gut and say that he was gay…. But still, he shouldn't be this grouchy!

"I don't want them in the family. That woman is annoying."

Vain pop. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ANNOYING!"

"You, dumbass!"

I growled, almost ready to kill him brutally, when I realized he was wide-eyed at my right fist. Mina and Tsuna were staring at it too. Surprised, I looked at it.

Two flames flickered from the two rings: one white and the other red. I stared at them entranced. I did this? How?

**_Remember, it's your resolve!_**

_Anna? OMG, I missed you!_

**_I knew you would. But anyway, those flames on your hand were caused because you wanted to kill the Storm Guardian. The white flame is the Snow flame, so you are the Snow Guardian._**

_Snow flame? So, this really is happening?_

**_Yes. The Wind Guardian is beside you._**

_You mean Mina?_

**_Yes. She has the rarest kind of the Wind flame: the Adaptability Wind flame._**

Oh, right. I don't believe you met Anna. She's my subconscious I talk to sometimes in my mind. It's been a long time because she hasn't replied to me when I asked her something.

I shook my head to snap out of the trance and my anger faded away. The flames followed suit until they were completely gone. A long stretch of silence followed.

"W-what kind of flame was that?" Tsuna asked, his mocha eyes staring into my blue ones.

Remembering what Anna said, I replied, "I think that's the Snow flame." I shrugged.

_What does the Snow flame do?_

No reply. Damn, I hate when that happens.

* * *

After we ate dinner, I brought up the amazing idea of going to get ice cream for dinner. Gokudera instantly disagreed, saying it was childish and I retorted back, thus creating another argument. Yamamoto agreed along with Tsuna. Hibari wasn't in the kitchen since Mina wouldn't let him out. Mina nodded, her grin now diminished to a small smile.

Too bad we didn't have vehicles. We are orphans and we're not old enough for a car. So we had to go the old-school style. Walking. Yaaaaaayyyyyyyy.

It was 9:27 when we reached the ice cream store. I had big eyes and my stomach made such a loud rumble I thought it would make the whole world shake. Tsuna sweat dropped beside me. I grinned, nearly glomping him but settled to ruffling his hair.

I immediately dashed into the shop, looking at the choices and found the one I wanted. I walked up to the clerk and said, "I want the extra-large chocolate ice cream in the extra-large cup with chocolate sprinkles, Hershey kisses, chocolate chips, Oreo crumbs, and chocolate syrup."

The "sold out" sign appeared on every single chocolate item in the shop while I happily ate my overload of chocolate. Everyone else sweat dropped as they got theirs. Then we walked outside.

Mina, seeing the brown mess that was spread on my face, sighed and took out a napkin. She proceeded to wipe my face until it was clean of any chocolate. I eyed her ice cream and she rolled her eyes, taking a spoonful and holding it out. I instantly took it in my mouth without looking and found something else in my mouth. I blinked, seeing a glaring Mina. I grinned and let her hand free.

"Tch, why did you even think of this? You nearly ate your sister's hand." I turned around to snap at Gokudera when he…

He did the smoothest thing. While muttering to himself, he slipped in a puddle. And fell forward. When I turned around.

His lips smashed against mine and my eyes were as wide as saucers. So were his. Everyone stared. On instinct, I shoved and kneed him in the crotch. I turned around and began spitting and wiping my mouth. Then I took my ice cream and licked it in hopes to get the image away from my head. But my burning cheeks were proof that I couldn't.

* * *

**Starlight: Was that good? Please review!**

**CGP: We need dem reviews!**

**Starlight: Things are starting to heat up between Gokudera and Ava.**

**Mina: Haha, Ava, that was your first kiss too.**

**Ava: *turns red* Shut up!**

**CGP: *grins* But what about Mina and Hibari?**

**Mina: *slightly turns pink* Nothing…**

**Starlight: You sure, Mina?**

**Mina: Yes!**

**Ava: *grins evilly with CGP***


	7. Chapter 7

**Starlight: Heyo! We got another idea! Yayyyyyy!**

**Ava: Don't ask where CGP is. She's currently hiding in her room, possibly sleeping.**

***Mina is kind of like Hibari at our school and many people fear her except for the teachers. Some will be scared but who cares?**

****CGP did that on accident. :P**

**Starlight: She is such a heavy sleeper… But let's get to the story!**

**Mina: They don't own KHR!**

**CGP: *snore***

* * *

_Chapter 6: Terror at the Beach Part 1 (Mina's POV)_

I woke up from my position on the chair and looked around stretching. I noticed that the bed Hibari was sleeping in was empty and I grumbled under my breath. Damn that stubborn skylark.

I stood up and walked towards the door. Ava was there in a second, grinning. Before I could speak, she squeaked, "Let's go to the pool!"

The way we got there was pretty simple. We walked. 8 miles. Ava was complaining after 1 mile. Wimp. The boys were still at the house getting ready and we went ahead.

Ava skipped beside me, grinning. "I can't wait to see all of them in only swim trunks. Especially Hibari."

My cheeks went red. She grinned a sadistic grin and whispered, "At least it's not a tiny, little, towel." Blood dripped down my nose.

"Shut it!" I growled, covering my nose. More images flashed in my mind and I muttered, "I'm going to the bathroom."

I took a sharp turn to the left towards a tan building that looked too big to be a bathroom and walked in. Women were straightening their bikinis while the kids ran around laughing and playing. I smiled. A few kids ran around my legs playing tag. One girl slipped on the puddle of water just outside a stall and fell. I winced and went up to her.

She had long, orange hair with dark blue eyes the color of the night sky. Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes and she wailed at the pain. I gently placed a hand on her back and squatted down to make eye contact. She looked at me, sniffling.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked, voice cracking.

I pulled her to her feet and answered, "I'm Mina. What's your name?"

"A-Aki.."

"Aki?" I echoed, smiling. "That's a pretty name."

She blushed, shuffling her feet a few times and looking down shyly. I rubbed her head and forgot why I was there until Ava called me. I scowled and replied, "I'll be out in a second!"

I told Aki to stay by that stall and walked to the sinks. A woman, struggling to hold her kids, smiled at me and commented, "I like your bikini."

Turning my head, I smiled back at her and said, "Thank you. I like your hair." She nodded gratefully and walked out dragging her three 5 year old kids.

I turned back to the mirror, noticing that the blood was still there, and washed it off in the sink.

I looked at my bikini in the mirror. It was black with white dots all over. It was a pretty simple one and not that revealing of cleavage, which is why I wore it.

When I walked out, Aki was holding my hand and Ava was waiting for me. Her blue eyes caught Aki and in an instant she dragged me to the other side of the bathroom.

"I never knew you were pregnant! Congrats!"

My eye twitched. I slapped the back of her head and hissed, "I was never pregnant in the first place!"

Ava whimpered at the smack but had that devious look on her face. "Oh, I thought you and Hibari-"

"HELL NO!" I punched her face making her fly all the way to the water like an anime person with anime tears.

Still seething in rage, I walked back to Aki, who had a piece of chalk in her hand (how did she get that?) and was drawing a flower. My rage dropped as soon as I saw her. The little girl noticed me and gave me a toothy grin.

* * *

After Ava came back, claiming she was chased by a shark, we headed to the actual beach. Ava was stealing glances at Aki as the little girl giggled, kicking up sand. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Aki. She was just too cute.

We found an empty spot on the sand and laid our stuff on it. I was lathering sunscreen on Aki when I heard a thump. I looked at Ava and saw blood streaming down her nose and staining the sand. Yep, they were here.

"Hey," I greeted, not looking at them. Aki was staring at them with a sparkle in her eyes. When I finished, I turned my head to look at them. A small trickle of blood ran down my nose.

Yamamoto and Hibari had tank tops on but Tsuna and Gokudera were shirtless. Tsuna was blushing, Yamamoto was grinning, Gokudera was looking away with a faint blush, and Hibari was nonchalant.

I must admit, inviting them here was the best idea ever.

Hibari immediately went to a secluded place in the shade to read while the others sat on our towel.

"Hot damn…" Ava muttered, picking herself up. She grabbed the sunscreen and began putting it on herself. Soon, she asked me, "Hey, can you put some on my back, M?"

I nodded and grabbed- more like yanked- it out her hands. Squirting some in my hand I rubbed it over her back, passing her strap and over her shoulders just in case she gets sun burn. Then I turned her around and put some on her cheeks and nose.

The boys, with my peripheral vision, were blushing and Tsuna was on the ground. Those perverts. I grumbled and stood. The boys shriveled at my glare. I swung my fist and all of them flew into the ocean like Ava. Hibari looked up from his book and smirked in amusement before looking back down. Ava clapped. She held up a number 10 sign with a thumbs up from Aki.

I smirked and crossed my arms triumphantly. But the boys just came back, soaking wet and Ava had a nosebleed immediately. Wiping off the blood, she latched herself on Tsuna's leg and wouldn't let go. She had a devious twinkle in her eyes as she said, "Do you want me to help you with the sunscreen?"

Tsuna flailed and turned brighter than a cherry. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Ava's shoulders, tugging her off the tuna fishy. "Don't be perverted here, A. There are children here."

She pouted, retorting, "Hey! I just wanted to put some on his back!"

I gave a look to counter her puppy dog look. Then she grabbed my leg and pleaded. My eyebrow twitched. I swung my foot back and Ava went flying into the water yet again. I sighed and apologized to them for my sister perversity.

Ava came back wiping her eyes and spitting in the sand and glaring at me. She turned to Tsuna and gave him her best puppy eyes look and pleaded, "Can I please help you with the sunscreen? I won't do anything to you."

He flinched at the look, cheeks warming at her look. Gokudera was shaking his head rapidly, warning him not to say yes without actually talking until I kicked him in the back of his neck. He growled at me and shouted, "What the hell was that for, woman!"

Soon, I found myself watching carefully Ava as she spread the lotion across Tsuna's back. He was blushing but nonetheless was accepting how she wanted to be kind. I snorted.

"Now, for Gokudera!"

"W-w-what?! Don't touch me woman!"

Oh yeah. Ever since that little accident two weeks ago, Ava had been teasing Gokudera none-stop for 24/7. I don't know why. Maybe she liked to see him flustered? No… that's Tsuna. Perhaps she… she likes him? She was looking at Gokudera when she had that nosebleed... and he is hot…

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed a peculiar sight. Ava had him pinned against the ground on his stomach, grinning and rubbing the lotion on his back. So what I can guess is that Ava pounced on him and they wrestled around until Ava finally won. Gokudera was pink and he tried to struggle but Ava stayed firm.

Yep, it's confirmed. Ava likes Gokudera. I smirked. Now I can tease her.

By the time Ava got off the Storm Guardian, he was cherry red and already yelling at my twin. Meh, I don't care. I leaned back onto towel and relaxed. Until-

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I jerked up, blinking away the pain of my eardrums. Everything seemed to stop for the abnormal yell.

Ava glanced at me with a grin. I couldn't tell if she liked this or not, but it didn't matter right now. I looked around to find whoever yelled that and sweat dropped.

The whole entire Varia was on the beach with Ryohei and Lambo and Reborn. My eye twitched.

"CALLED IT!" Ava screeched.

* * *

**CGP: Thus concludes chapter 6.**

**Ava: When did you get here?**

**CGP: …idk.**

**Starlight: She used magic! Just kidding but I don't know. Anyways Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Mina: Great the Varia is here. So much joy. *sarcasm***

**Ava: Hey, there's Mammy, Bel-chan, Anus, Sharky, the Gay Lord, and OMGITSBOSSU.**

**CGP: Ciao ciao! See ya later before the Varia kills us! *dashes away***

**Aki: Who is the Varia?**

**Mina: I will explain later. Let's get going.**

**Starlight: Well bye bye. I don't wanna die I'm still young! Please review! *jumps into a tree and hides in the trunk of the tree***


End file.
